dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Online
Canon What is the level of canon of this game? : Probably 90%. 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Probably less than that. Even official console games contradict the actual series, such as Tien and Yamcha's fusion, and Dragonball characters knowing how to fly. Not to mention the customization it would have to allow as an MMO. :: No console game that I know of has ever advanced the story. Akira Toriyama is also supervising DBO and has creative control over its story. :: The level of canon in this game is hard to determine. Tori had a lot of supervision over the project as well as contributing a lot of his time to the story, but at the same time it contradicts Dragon Ball GT. I don't personally consider GT to be canon, but since GT is the legal sequel to DBZ my thought is that this game is a lot like Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, where it is a sequel to Terminator 2 but completely unrelated to Terminator 3. So its like DBZ diverged into 2 different realities; GT and DBO. Do you know where I'm coming from?Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 20:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm inclined to think that the game is not canon.--Aang13 (talk) 21:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :"The Dragon Ball series creator Akira Toriyama has a great deal of creative control over the project, both contributing to and supervising the story and art design, including character and location arrangements" It's definitely debatable, but I think Toriyama's heavy involvement makes it cannon. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 00:39, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Saiyan I thought the saiyans were a chosen race here : Well, seeing as it takes place a couple hundred years after the series ends, it wouldn't be much of stretch to say that that the Saiyan bloodline would be virtually non-existent at this point. Personally, I find the lack playable Saiyans as a good thing. It shows that the creators are at least trying to stick with the original story-line, and that's always a plus. :playable saiyans would be vastly overpowered, throw the balance of the game out the window,and make no one play anything else(a saiyan NPC on the other hand...) :: Quite simply put, the Saiyans have all died out by the time this game has come to pass. Therefore, they won't be playable (as of the last major news update). 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Why's Goku on the cover if the Saiyans are extinct? ::::Time machine quest.-- 18:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::While the saiyans are apparently not a playable race, the super saiyan state is an accessible skill that players can get through a wish to the eternal dragon. That being said, it opens a whole new can of worms, if you become a super siayan, can you eventually level up to a ssj2, ssj3, or even ssj4? If not then that seems like a mighty big plot hole. There won't be a Super Saiyan 4... probably. Akira Toriyama is making this game, and he didn't make GT. But i know he does like Super Saiyan 4, who knows? Littlmiget123 18:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Maybe Super Saiyan 4 will be somewhat like the Yardrats. They/It will be in the game, but completely redesigned. Also, since the game ignores the events of GT, there might be no Super Saiyan 4 at all. By the way, Akira Toriyama didn't make this, but he had a part in its development. ~~Zackguy114~~ whats the difference between human &saiyan if humans can become a supersaiyan everything else is fine bt thats nt ~~pranrss~~ when does anybody know when this will come to americaWatshisname 03:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :The only thing known about DBO's release in the United States (or for that matter, any English-speaking country) is that the developers are "interested in releasing the game worldwide." Other than that, the game will only be going online in South Korea and Japan later this year. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 03:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) THIS GAME ROCKS! SO since sensei is supervising this that means we will see what realy happens after Goku leavs to train Uub! : Highly doubtful, but possible. 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Mac© Will it be available on a Mac©?!!!!! : Nobody knows just yet. 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Goku At the end of DBZ Goku had at least another 1000 years of life in him, wouldn't that make him still alive in the game. : Where on Earth did you get the impression Saiyans live for thousands of years? Saiyans live about as long as humans, according to the Daizenshuu. Therefore, he'd be long dead by the time this game rolled around. 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::True, but didn't old kai give him his life, saying that he "had at least another 1000 years in him"Elementite 20:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::: ...huh. You bring up a good point. But when the Elder Kai gave him his life, did that transfer his literal LIFESPAN over as well? Or just the relative amount that a Saiyan would live? 02:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Considering how he had to sacrifice his entire life energy just to revive Goku, I'd have to argue that it's his literal lifespan. I mean, I don't think that he would just die immediately if he only sacrificed only a fraction of the Lifespan that he has to Goku that's comparable to the saiyan lifespan. New Pics http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=938704&topic=50435799 Saimaroimaru 20:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) New Info http://community.funimation.com/tm.aspx?m=87463&mpage=3 scroll down and you will see links to 3 pages with some info under that its what they say. Seems Engineers use guns.Saimaroimaru 18:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) New Site. http://dbo.netmarble.net/main.asp[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 21:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) DBO Shouldnt we place DBO in each character main profile along with their events in DB,DBZ,DBGT due to the high Canon of the Game. should we add it like DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBO. And create a Appears in DBO icon for each character who appears in DBO in the characters Info box. (GotenSSJ16 14:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC)) :For all video game info that you want to put in an article, please create a video game section in the character's article, and then a subsection for that specific game. Also, please do not put speculation in any article. 17:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Saiyan I have frequantly seen articles that Humans can become Super Saiyans because they have Saiyan blood. But in the article clearly shows that it requires a wish from a Eternal Dragon, no Saiyan blood. Either that or I'm missing something. 04:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the Wish is just to turn on the gene. Because it's been so diluted, the gene that causes the transformation is dormant and not active among the human genes. That's what I got from it Supersaiyanbatman 04:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I think any Super Saiyan info for Dragon Ball Online should be removed, except for the info on the Dragon Ball Online article itself.. :::No. It should stay until it's all cleared up, because we KNOW there are super saiyans in the game. Supersaiyanbatman 16:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well at least remove the parts in articles that say they are "descendants of Saiyans" because that hasn't been confirmed, and is purely speculation. 17:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Confusing description. The way Trunks, or Present Trunks is described in the article is extremely confusing. I keep rereading it and it seems like one sentence it infers that it's regular Trunks from the normal timeline, and then the next inferring it to be Future Trunks, which doesn't make any sense. Just because he founded a sword school with Goten, doesn't mean he has to be Future Trunks just because he used a sword. There's 16 years after the end of Z before the school is opened up, so to immediately assume that the sword school founder Trunks is Future Trunks is slightly idiotic to me. Time Patrol Trunks makes more sense to be Future Trunks than the one who founded the sword school, and that's still questionable. I'm still confused after writing this. Ugh. Someone help me? Supersaiyanbatman 05:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It might be neither. Let me explain. You see, in the original timeline, Miira began to pull villians/heros(in Bardocks case) from the original timeline and use them as minions. So, in the original timeline, Trunks builds a Time Machine to go back in time as well. So, the Trunks that gives you missions is from a diferent alternate timeline. I call him Future Trunks 2. That's my theory, if it helps. namicak??? im mean theres only one gender. how is there going to be boy's or girl's if you pick to be one. First of all, they don't have one gender, they have no gender whatsoever. Second, my guess is that it will either make you a generic Namekian, or it will give you choices of being a manly looking one, or one with more feminine features. ~~zackguy114~~ Why majin? seriously majins? THATS NOT A SPEICIES, why not Frieza's race? Its not like it's so hard to make up a name for them they should call them Shimosions. Flamedude22 01:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :After Buu read one of Hercule/Mr Satan's adult novels, he wanted a wife. So he created a wife named Booby, and hit her with a "Love Beam," that made her give birth to a son. After many years of the species growing, the now called Majins became one of the three major species of Earth. :Shimosions? That's an interesting one. How'd you come up with that? I know a lot of people call them Changelings or Icejins but I personally always have referred to them as Celcians, myself, after celsius temperature, of course. I assume Frieza's race isn't a playable race because they're jerks and probably wouldn't be accepted to live on Earth or something. Not that I wouldn't love to play one either. It could also be because their various transformations and that might be considered unfair in comparison to other races unless Humans got more than one Super Saiyan form. -- Somarinoa 04:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Release Date Did they ever said when they are going to release either in North America, Japan, and etc? --Cococrash11 02:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Good point i actually was wondering when this game is going to come out as well, it's 2011 & the article said that it should have been out in Japan for a while now! WaterKirby1994 03:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) AMERICAN RELEASE! ok the USA probably gives Dragon Ball/Z/Gt 10x MORE publicity than JAPAN and KOREA why cant the have made that game for the USA FIRST! instead, cause once that game comes over here, they will have reached the top lvl! Captain Jim Logan 03:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Possible Tie-In Manga by Toriyama? Can anyone confirm if this is true? This is the only article I've seen mentioning such and have also heard a lot of people saying that it doesn't exist, so I'm not sure what to think... http://www.bleedingcool.com/2010/10/25/the-return-of-dragon-ball/ Jim 00:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I cannot wait for this game to come out, once it does it'll be the only thing I game. I just hope they actually release this to NA or somewhere near Canada. All my life I've wanted a DBZ Online game, and if this happens my life will be complete. JohnLemazing 22:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Balls? are the dragon balls going to be in the game? if so hows the wish system gonna work? Flamedude22 00:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) You don't so much get whatever wish you want, but if you collect the dragon balls it unlocks your super form. --Don't panic, here comes Manik! 17:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Is It Free????+Where Do You Get It? Serriously!!!!!!!!!Flamedude22 22:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :There is many tutorial to get a DBO account. Here is one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9riCXDGpOlI&feature=related Jeangabin666 22:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Will this video show you how to get an ENGLISH account? I want to sign up soooooo bad. Thanx 4 any info you can give! Tomboy820 British version? Why can't you get it in Britain? SS2 GOHAN 15:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) you can get aTaiwanese account with ease only took me like 10 minutes and the download was about 1 and a half hours so you can play it if you want Kodiak2932 03:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Miira not equal to Frieza How exactly is Miira the same species as Frieza? The only similarity is the eyes and the lines from the eyes. Not to mention that his article lists him as a Demon. — Somarinoa (talk) 04:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :That was a change made by a vandale. It's fixed now. 22:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Porting Has an Xbox 360 release really confirmed along with PC? If so, is the only console, cause I'd love to see it on PS3 or PS4. Sarujo (talk) 00:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) when is English release when is dragon ball online going to be released in english Dragon Ball Online Is Back! Guys Dragon Ball Online Is Coming Back!!!!! Heres a link to the youtube channel! http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9ugGPJh3SIDskBYeOpBXWQ Their Facebook page! https://www.facebook.com/dbo.private?fref=ts And their Main Page! http://www.dborevelations.com/ 14:54, January 6, 2014 (UTC)SonGokuSSJ20 (talk) :This isn't a message board ^ But I was going to post about this, since this massive emulator is being made by a non-DBZ source, is it at least worth mentioning on this page? TheDethklokGuy (talk) 01:27, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Ball Mob type- Orc sorry forgot to add signature and title Sclera1 (talk) 06:59, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi i was just wondering, i know this might be a fruitless question, but whilst having a look at some of the translations of Dragon Ball Online, it mentions "Orc" as one of the many mob types, alongside Aliens, Saibamen, etc. Also, whilst looking playthrough of Dragon Ball Online, of the "Yahhoy Fort" instance, it has some objects that whilst having the curser over them, named them as "Orc Monuments". What were the Orcs in DBO? cheers =) Sclera1 (talk) 06:57, January 27, 2016 (UTC)